TRADUCTION: Servante des Dieux
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Kagome a toujours été douée pour courir. Fuir des démons n'était pas une nouveauté pour elle. Mais maintenant elle était seule, désarmée et si elle est prise son sort sera pire que la mort. Et bien... si un Kami à son mot à dire elle ne le sera pas.


**Disclamer: La fic "Pretend no More" a été écrite par _Kagome Yuki Niwa_. L'univers Inuyasha appartient à _Rumiko Takahashi._ L'univers de Noragami appartient aux duo de mangakas les "_Adachitoka_"**

* * *

**Gras et italique: Paroles des onis. Cette présentation n'est pas dans le texte original mais elle permet de mieux repérer les moments où ils parlent. Vous pouvez aussi considérez qu'ils parlent une langue non humaine.**

**Oni: Démons japonais, terminologie de l'auteur.**

**Kami: Divinités japonaises. Ma terminologie. L'auteur le désigne comme un Dieu. **

* * *

Ses pieds heurtaient le sol à un rithme soutenu. Sa respiration était dure et haletante. Elle pouvait les sentir dans son dos, les yôkai. Du sang coulait sur sa peau, ses robes de miko étaient déchirées. Ces yeux céruléens étaient grands ouverts et les larmes brulaient alors qu'elle continuait à courir.

Elle devait partir. Elle devait le faire. Comme elle avait été prise au piège à cette époque, elle avait décidé de s'essayer au voyage. Elle voulait aider les gens, devenant une prêtresse errante puisque Rin était en formation sous Kaede.

Le village n'avait pas besoin d'elle.

_Quelle erreur!_

Elle avait été prise dans une embuscade par des hommes moindres, lesquels avaient brisé son arc lors de l'escarmouche qui avait suivi. Kagome avait à peine réussi à s'échapper.

Tellement stupide!

_Inuyasha n'est plus là pour me protéger_, pensa-t-elle avec frénésie, esquivant des branches et sautant par-dessus une forêt perdue.

Elle sentit une main l'effleurer et un rire s'ensuivit lorsqu'elle avait crié et couru plus vite.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, se mêlant de sueur et elle pria en courant. Elle a prié pour qu'ils perdent tout intérêt et a demandé de l'aide pour s'ils ne le faisait pas. Elle _savait_ ce que les yokais de niveaux inférieurs trouvaient amusant et réprimait ses sanglots.

_S'il vous plait aidez-moi! _Cria t-elle silencieusement.

Elle a traversé la forêt dans une clairière et a trébuché sur un petit rocher. Elle atterrit durement sur le sol et la bouche serrée dans une ligne sinistre alors qu'elle essayait de se relever, mais il y avait une main dans ses cheveux qui la tirait en arrière. Elle entrevit une peau verte et appela son pouvoir de toutes ses forces. L'oni a hurlé de douleur et l'a laissé partir avant qu'un autre oni n'arrive et ne lui donne un coup de pied au ventre. Quelque chose a cassé, elle sentit le resserrement et l'air quitta son corps alors que du sang jaillissait de ses lèvres.

-**_Putain, une miko! _**Jura l'oni blessé. Celui qui l'avait frappé était violet et large, un oni typique de niveau inférieur, un linge brun était la seule chose qui le couvrait, ça et ses bras gonflés de muscles. **_Nous devrions la manger après nous être amusé avec elle._**

Celui violet gloussa alors que ses yeux écarlates la regardait:

_-_**_J'ai jamais essayé avec une miko auparavant. _**

Leurs éclats de rire étaient forts et Kagome était assise les mains sur les genoux, réapprenant à respirer, sa peau pâle, ses membres tremblant de peur. Elle pourrait leur faire du mal mais elle ne serait pas capable de beaucoup de dégats par elle-seule. Elle avait besoin d'une arme pour les tuer et elle n'avait rien. Elle allait souffrir si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement quelque chose.

Alors que son esprit pensait à sa fuite éventuelle, une voix, douce mais dangereuse, coupa le rire:

-Et vous ne le ferez jamais.

Le rire s'arrêta et l'oni se retourna. Ses vêtements étaient froissés alors qu'une aura étouffait la clairière. Kagome leva les yeux mais elle ne pouvait rien voir avec les deux onis devant elle. Cette aura suffocante la toucha, glissa sur elle, telle une douce caresse et Kagome réalisa en sursaut.

_Kami._

_Il y avait un Kami dans la clairière avec eux._

Les onis ont crées un mur devant elle et le vert a grogné:

_**-Qu'est-ce que putain...**_

L'oni n'a jamais eu l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Elle entendit le sang éclabousser, le regarda toucher le sol, sentit plusieurs gouttes toucher son visage. Le second ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sorti. Son corps a touché le sol en premier, suivi de sa tête. Il roula et s'arrêta devant elle, ses yeux écarquillés et choqués. Kagome a essayé de bouger mais ses jambes étaient bloquées et son corps ne pouvait s'arrêter de trembler.

Elle avait vu des morts plusieurs fois auparavant.

Mais cela avait été différent.

Elle essaya de lever les yeux mais son corps était raide, ses mains étaient collés à ses genoux.

Il y eu un bruit et elle entendit une épée être gainée.

Le pouvoir était intense et semblait respirer dans son cou.

La clairière était silencieuse à l'exception des souffles du vent saisissant. Le vent l'effleura. Refroidissant sa peau échauffée. Elle entendit la divinité faire plusieurs pas vers elle avant de s'accroupir. De longs doigts touchaient son menton et la poussaient à le regarder. Le céruléen foncé à rencontré un bleu électrique saisissant. Il y avait du cramoisi trempant un visage pale, sang de l'oni qu'il avait massacré, des cheveux pourpre foncé tirés en une petite queue de cheval.

Sa voix était froide mais douce lorsqu'il la salua:

-Miko.

Sa divinité la réconforta, une caresse amoureuse, la rassurant qu'elle était en sécurité en sa présence.

Il était un dieu et il ne la blesserait pas.

Son aura lui fit signe doucement, persuadant sa propre aura frénétique de se calmer.

Elle sentit ses membres se détendre et elle serait tombée au sol si ses mains ne l'avait pas rattrapée alors qu'elle devenait molle. Sa tête était appuyée contre sa poitrine et elle sentit l'odeur du vieux sang avant que les larmes n'arrivent. La main qui n'enveloppait pas ses épaules se posa sur ses cheveux et repoussa les mèches humides. Enveloppée dans sa présence divine, elle se sentait bien et en sécurité.

Elle n'aurait pas pu arrêter ses larmes même si elle avait essayé.

* * *

Les Kamis étaient des créatures intéressantes.

Ils n'avaient pas de scrupules moraux, pas comme les humains.

Bien que ses joues soient écarlates, quand il la releva avec ses vêtements déchirés, elle ne protesta pas. Elle avait mal et la robe collait à la plaie sur son côté, elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans son regard. Sa présence la calma l'entourant comme une couverture de sécurité. Avec des doigts doux et calleux, il l'aida à entrer dans le courant froid dans lequel il l'avait emmenée. Une ecchymose noire se formait autour de sa section médiane et chaque souffle était douloureux et en ressortait rauque.

Son kimono supérieur a été retiré le laissant dans un yukata blanc alors qu'il la conduisait dans la partie la plus profonde du ruisseau.

-Tu ne peux pas te soigner?

Kagome baissa les yeux, honteuse et secoua la tête.

-Je ne suis pas une très bonne miko.

L'eau s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses seins et elle soupira d'aise malgré le froid qui lui faisait mal à la peau.

Ses yeux brillants la regardèrent curieusement, astucieusement:

-Si vous étiez au service d'un dieu, vous pourriez guérir.

Le sourire de la brune était doux et nostalgique lorsqu'elle rétorqua:

-Mais qui voudrait d'un miko qui n'a pas de pratique formelle et qui peut à peine se sauver?

Les yeux du Dieu s'étaient adoucis pendant un moment avant que la froideur dans son regard ne revienne.

-Moi je le voudrais. Je n'ai pas ma propre miko.

Son aura chantait le long de sa peau, l'effleurant d'une manière que seul un dieu pouvait faire. Il prit son petit souffle et le vola avec son aura qui dansait dans le sien. Ses paupières se fermèrent, ne laissant qu'un lambeau de cils bleus et noirs qui les enveloppaient, les rendant plus bleus.

-Ma miko n'aurait pas besoin de se sauver, je peux la sauver assez facilement.

Son aura fléchit, l'eau autour d'eux se réchauffant, effrayant tous les poissons curieux et elle trouva en elle la force de respirer à nouveau.

-Dieu des Calamités. Murmura-t-elle et il hocha la tête une fois. Il était un dieu de la guerre et l'odeur de sang prenait tout son sens. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent complètement et il fit un pas vers elle, se pencha en avant et pressa sa joue contre la sienne. Son souffle frémissant était comme un soupir reflétant le sien. L'eau les contourna lentement et il leva les mains pour saisir ses joues.

Ses lèvres étaient entre ouvertes juste au dessus des siennes et elle sentit son âme souffrir.

Son aura revint à la vie autour d'elle, faisant un bond vers la sienne.

Ses yeux étaient fermés alors que son souffle se mêlait au sien.

-Une miko ne devrait pas être seule.

Sa voix était douce et malgré la douleur dans ses membres, ses doigts trouvèrent un chemin dans ses vêtements, ses mains serrées devant son yukata.

-Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. Tu ne craindras plus jamais un autre, tu ne seras plus jamais seule.

Les larmes brouillèrent sa vision et elle soupçonnait qu'il percevait la douleur dans son coeur.

_Elle était seule._

Inuyasha avait choisi de ne pas poursuivre une relation avec elle.

Il a dit qu'ils étaient d'abord de la famille.

Elle s'est donc enfuie aussi vite et aussi loin que possible, le cœur tendre et meurtri.

Et regardez où elle avait courru.

Les miko étaient destinées à servir les dieux.

Il la tenait patiemment et doucement, dans l'attente de son acceptation ou de son rejet. Elle leva les mains et les placa sur les siennes qui étaient encore sur ses joues.

Sa présence divine apaisa paresseusement la sienne et elle hocha la tête.

_Elle ne serait pas seule._

Et il la regardait comme si elle valait plus que des joyaux.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui:

-Je serai toujours pourchassée, murmura t-elle doucement, en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Le Shikon no Tama réside en moi.

Pendant un instant, tout son sang-froid s'effaça de son visage, il sourit et il était quelque peu sauvage:

-J'ai hâte de relever le défi. La bataille chantait dans son sang, il prendrait tout ce qui pouvait la retenir. Qu'en dis-tu petite miko?

Kagome le regarda dans les yeux. Ils étaient sérieux mais tendre.

_Il lui avait sauvé la vie. La sauvant d'un destin pire que la mort._

Kagome hocha la tête une fois et il sourit. Cela lui donnait un visage plus jeune, plus doux, ses yeux se plissaient sur les bords et son souffle était bloqué. Il l'entoura de ses bras et soupira en plaçant sa tête sous son menton.

Sa voix était rauque lorsqu'il récita:

-Moi, Yaboku... Dieu des Calamités, prends cette miko pour moi. Je la protégerai et la chérirai tant que nous vivrons. Je lie sa vie à la mienne. Miko, Kagome, l'acceptes-tu?

Les joues de Kagome était brulantes et cramoisi tant cet engagement ressemblait à un mariage. Son aura monta et la recouvrit, son âme atteignant et saisissant la sienne. Kagome eut le souffle coupé et frissonna.

Elle soupira doucement, son cœur palpitant dans sa poitrine.

-J'accepte.

Il l'éloigna un instant et la joie brute sur ses traits le rendit soudain terriblement beau.

Il l'observa, la regardait au travers de ses yeux sombres puis il fut là. Ses lèvres étaient douces sur les siennes, sa puissance la traversait, la marquait, la réclamait. Elle haleta alors que sa langue entrait dans sa bouche, la goûtant. Elle sentit la chaleur se réchauffer dans son corps, ses blessures et ses bleus se cicatriser en quelques secondes, puis la chaleur qui guérissait devint autre chose.

Ses mains glissèrent le long de ses côtes, disparaissant sous l'eau, ses pouces caressant le dessous de ses seins et elle gémit doucement dans sa bouche, sa langue s'entremêlant avec elle. Il la serra contre lui, son front contre le sien, alors que ses mains se posaient derrière elle et la saisissaient par l'arrière. Son pouvoir a continué, c'est de la danse et Kagome s'est déplacé avec le sien en synchronisation. Quand il s'éloigna, son front touchant le sien, leurs respirations étaient haletantes.

Il avait les yeux fermés mais son visage était presque une grimace de douleur.

-Je promets... sa voix était si douce qu'elle l'entendit à peine alors qu'il était si proche, je prendrai soin de toi. Je le ferai, je vais le faire.

Alors que Kagome regardait le Dieu des Calamités, regardait Yaboku... elle le croyait

Et juste parce qu'il était son Dieu, juste parce qu'elle le pouvait, elle se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau.

* * *

**Note De l'Auteur (Mars 2008): Il pourrait y avoir une suite (il n'y en a pas eu). Je pense que Yato est tellement malchanceux, il a tellement de problèmes que s'il avait trouvé une miko a cette époque il aurait été reconnaissant. A l'époque, il était perdu, un tueur exauçant les pires souhaits. Je pense que Kagome aurait pu être un nouveau départ pour lui.**

**NDT: J'ai demandé à l'auteur la permission de traduire sa fic mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse. Si l'auteur me contacte pour me demander de supprimer cette fic je le ferai.**


End file.
